The Prophecy of Thunder
by Tyler T. the Pikafan
Summary: An ancient prophecy… an evil as old as time… and only one who can stop it. Join Ash & Co. as they embark on an epic journey, discovering and doing things they never thought possible. All in the attempt to save the world and fulfill…The Prophecy of Thunder


This is my first fanfic, but I expect it to be the best one I ever write. It's a tale of adventure, excitement, mystery, drama, courage, determination, discovery, fun, laughter, but most of all, of the unbreakable bonds of true friendship. For over a decade Pokémon has taken people worldwide to a magical place, as the anouncer guy first put it, filled with "non-stop action, millions of laughs, heart-pounding perils, and endless excitement"; a place where they've encountered "fantastic friends, evil enemies, and creatures beyond their wildest imaginations". It's stood the test of time and carved a place for itself that will never be forgotten. And so I dedicate this fic to Pokémon; to a boy and Pikachu who changed each other's lives, the lives of countless millions, and the world; and finally, to everyone who've enjoyed this awesome place over the years; whether you're a longtime fan, or you're just now discovering its magic, this is for you guys. So now it is with immense pride and deepest pleasure that I present to you the first of what is sure to be many chapters, in _**The Prophecy of Thunder.

* * *

**_

**Chapter 1:  
****Bolt from the Blue**

"Greetings Chosen One," I said, as he stood up slowly, still a little wobbly after his ordeal. "Your arrival has been long awaited."

He spun around to face me, eyes wide with surprise. It was so unexpected that he lost his balance, tottered for a second, then fell back to a sitting position with a soft thud on the smooth stone floor. A small ouch left him, but the pain was quickly forgotten as he continued to stare in awe.

I couldn't help but chuckle to myself. I'd timed it just perfect! He just sat there looking thunderstruck at me, a look I'd seen so many times before. This was different than all the other times though. This look was the one that finally marked the beginning of what I'd been waiting for for so long.

He just sat there for a second with that comical mix of surprise and bewilderment on his face, trying to take everything in, and obviously failing. He finally snapped out of it though, and confused, asked, "Chosen One? What do you mean Chosen One?"

I silently chuckled to myself again and had to try hard to keep from smirking. He was so young, and he just didn't get it yet.

I savored it. It'd been so long since I'd had much of anything to be happy about,_ let alone _laugh at. Not since that night when my world changed forever.

I gave myself an inner shake. _No_! Nothing was going to ruin how I felt now! _Nothing was going to rob me of the euphoric feeling that had swept over me since I first realized he was the one! _It was like a gentle, cooling rain on a desert so parched, so dry, _so thirsty,_ that it had almost forgotten what rain tasted like.

Oh! It was almost overwhelming!

This moment was what_ I _had thirsted for for so long, and now that it was mine, nothing -_not even the memories of that night-_ was going to keep me from enjoying it!

My thoughts turned back to him now as he struggled his way back to his feet.

It hit me again just how young he was. And even so, he'd already done so much!There was absolutely no doubt that he was the Chosen One; him standing there the way he was was proof enough of that, even without considering what I'd seen earlier. But still, he was about to shoulder a _huge_ responsibility, one I'd waited for years to give to him. And unfortunately for him, he'd have little choice but to accept it. Especially _now. _

His confusion began to turn to anger as the exhaustion of the night's events began to take its toll on him, cutting through his quickly fading surprise.

"Why did you bring me here? What just happened? Why-" He stopped, looking for the right words. He couldn't seem to find ones adequate to express all the confusion, and the turmoil, and the hundreds of questions that must have been flying through his head right now. He finally just said, "Why did you do this to me?"

My inner chuckle turned into full laughter. I couldn't keep the smile from my lips this time. This was getting better by the minute! Since this all began, I'd waited so long for him to come. So many cursed, drawn-out years of looking at the hatefully empty horizon, hoping that maybe _today_ would be the day; and when it wasn't, going to sleep the same way I had yesterday -hoping desperately that he'd come tomorrow, and knowing that he probably wouldn't.

For the first decade or two, I'd basically done nothing but sit and pine away in a state of excruciating anxiety. Always, the same dreadful, heartrending questions plagued me. 'Where is he now?' 'Has he even been born yet?' 'Did I somehow miss him?' 'Why has fate done this to me?' and a thousand other questions of why, how, and what if. But worse than all the rest, the one that haunted me,and ate at me, and mercilessly taunted me in my nightmares, was:

_When? _

I'd been the one waiting all this time, with_ centuries _of questions hanging around my neck, and he was the one indignantly questioning _me_? Questioning me, who'd sat waiting for what seemed like an eternity in a veritable hell of anticipation; waiting for him to show up so I could finally put this thing to rest, and maybe, just maybe -a maybe I'd hungered after ravenously since that terrible day so long ago- find some peace? The irony was almost too much.

But now my wait was over. The when was _now! _I was finally meeting him face-to-face, instead of just imagining it to try to keep myself sane. Just thinking about it sent waves of bliss rolling through me. I felt like dancing around in a circle yelling "Woohoo! Yes! Whoopee!" like a little kid.

But no; I had to stay as calm as possible for now, at least on the outside. I had to play the cool, confident, omnipotent guardian, or he would never believe me –never trust me- and then all I'd waited for would be for nothing.

"The answers to your questions lie within the prophecy." I said, making sure my voice sounded powerful and impressive. "In it was foretold all that just happened, and all that is about to unfold."

He looked confused again, but I could still see the anger just below the surface, only momentarily deterred.

I didn't blame him for being upset. Getting hit with as much electricity as had been in that lightning bolt tended to make one a little grumpy. Even someone like him.

"Prophecy?" he said. "What prophecy?"

I almost choked on the irony this time.

What prophecy? _**What prophecy**_**?**

_No, no laughing. No, no, NO, _NO_! Have to hold it in!_

It was like keeping a huge thunderstorm in check! This laugh was fighting tooth and nail to get out, and I had to fight just as hard to keep it in.

After a moment, I was able to get enough control over it that I could trust myself to not bust out laughing, but just barely.

Still, the way he'd asked his question -as if it were some minor everyday thing- was just so absurdly funny!

Even as I thought about it, the laughter bubbled up in my chest again, threatening to burst out like a geyser.

I was tempted to answer him '_Oh, its nothing really. Just the prophecy that flipped the world as we knew it on its head. Just the thing that's kept me sane and given me the will to actually continue living all this time. Merely the thing that's been eating me from the inside out every day, and fueling my most desperate dreams at night. Only the thing that plucked all I ever cared about from me, then held the hope of regaining it in front of my face tauntingly! That's all really.' _

As much as I wanted to though, I knew I couldn't. No, I had to finish this; play it out to the end.

I decided I'd paused long enough now. The suspense was at its peak, and any more delay in answering him would just look stupid. I took a deep breath and pushed the laugh down just far enough that I could talk if I was careful.

"The Prophecy..." I said slowly, my voice dropping to just above a whisper. "_of Thunder._"

As the last word left my lips, a crack of thunder ripped through the air, resonating through the entire chamber and bouncing off every wall and the ceiling high above us. It was as if the very spirits of the storm were on my side and wanted to help give my words emphasis. It was perfect!

He jumped a little at the unexpected thunderclap, but his face showed recognition and (I was pleased to note) a fair amount of awe at what I said.

"What do you mean my answers lie in the prophecy? There were pieces of it missing, and a lot of it was worn away." he said. "And how do you know about the Prophecy of Thunder anyways?" he asked. "It was buried in those ruins for hundreds of years, and we just found it yesterday."

I tried, I really did. But that, that right there, was the last straw. There was no way I could hold it in any longer.

An explosion of laughter tore a path out of my chest, up through my throat, and erupted from my mouth, rumbling and echoing around just as loud and powerful as the thunder a moment before.

Who could blame me though, right? I mean, normally not even my "siblings" can beat me when it comes to control; I'm as cool as they come. It's just that, well, today wasn't a normal day for me.

First I woke up just to get blindsided by what I've wished for since before his great grandparents had great grand parents; then I was floating in the clouds for the rest of the day, stewing in a mix of tension, ecstasy, and exultation, and practically buzzing with excitement; and if that wasn't enough, tonight when the rite was finally performed, he bombarded me with so much irony I almost had to swim to keep my head above it.

But even after all that, I still probably could have held it in if it weren't for one thing: the cherry that topped the irony pie that had been shoved down my throat tonight.

All this time, the thing I'd fantasized about most was what the Chosen One would actually look like when I saw him. I mean, the Prophecy gave me a few vague things to go on, but nothing that was at all specific. Some days I imagined he'd be a mighty warrior, highly experienced and unbeatable in a fight. Other times I imagined him as some kind of great leader or king. Sometimes he was all-poweful and 10 feet tall. Never in all of my wildest imaginings did I ever think he'd be this... well, this _boy!_

Just the thought of it intensified the laughter that was still gushing from my mouth as tears welled up in my eyes.

_Oh the heck with this whole mysterious guardian act! It doesn't matter anymore anyways now that he's seen me laughing like this!_

Loosed from my own restraints, I mustered everything I had and slowly, very slowly, regained control over myself.

I looked up to see him looking the most confused I'd seen him all night.

_Oh fine, I'll tell him everything, _I thought. _Anyone who can give me a day like today and make me laugh like that deserves it._

I looked him straight in the eye, still chuckling softly here and there.

"I'll tell you how I know about it," I said in an almost challenging way.

_"I was there."_

* * *

Phew! I'm so glad I finally get to write this story! It's taken almost 3 years to plan it out! Anyways, please, _please_, review! The more I get, the faster the next chapter will come out. In fact, it's already about half written, but the more reviews I get, the faster I'll be able to finish it. As far as what to put in your review, I don't really care as long it's not one of those one lined "Awesome story dude!" ones.

Some stuff I would love to see in reviews include: what you liked, what you didn't like, questions you have after reading the chapter, things I did well, stuff I could improve on, guesses as to what's to come in the future, etc. Totally go all out and use your imagination. I love all reviews -even flames as long as, again, they're not the one lined "You suck!" kind. Hope to hear from you all soon!

Pikachu!  
-Tyler T. the Pikafan


End file.
